


Take The Night And Tear It Down

by Spikedluv



Category: The Fast and the Furious
Genre: Character Death, Future Fic, Kid!Fic, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Post-Fast Five, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian welcomes Dom home from a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Night And Tear It Down

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic schmoop; kid!fic. Character death in the past mentioned/implied. (Not Brian or Dom, obviously, since they’re both in this story.) Written for sam_gamgee for the writing meme I posted back in *mumble, mumble*. She requested “something post-Fast Five”. I bet you thought you’d never see this. *g* Title take from David Cook’s ‘Right Here, With You’.
> 
> Written: November 17, 2011

Brian sat on the porch swing, looking out at the splash of moonlight illuminating the dark expanse of ocean, Rose’s small weight resting on his chest. She was exhausted – Brian knew she had to be because he’d done his level best to ensure it -- but she’d refused to stay in her crib. He’d managed to get her down for a couple hours, but she’d woken while Brian was still dripping from his shower and demanded to get up.

Brian rubbed his hand over her tiny back as Rose snuffled against his neck, drifting off, then jerking awake. “You want Uncle Dom to come home, too, huh?” Brian said softly, so as not to disturb her.

Dom had called that morning to let Brian know he was on his way. Brian hadn’t said a word about it to Rose, but somehow, with the instinct of a toddler, she knew. Though Brian had kept her busy on the beach after her afternoon nap, she’d been restless, as if she was waiting for something, or someone.

Brian wondered if she’d been able to sense his excitement. He hoped he wasn’t that transparent to Dom, as well. It would be embarrassing if he couldn’t hide anything from a single one of the Torettos.

With Rose’s warmth seeping into him, and the sound of the waves breaking on the sand lulling him, Brian was just about to fall under when he heard the familiar roar of an engine in the distance. Rose stirred against his chest, as though she’d heard it, as well. Or maybe she just felt his muscles tense beneath her, or the rapid beat of his heart against her own chest.

Rose fussed in her state of almost-sleep, and then big brown eyes blinked open and looked up at him. “Da?” she said.

Brian knew from the inflection she gave the word, making it sound more like ‘dah’ than ‘da’, that she didn’t mean him. Brian was a sharp ‘da’; Dom was the softer ‘dah’ because she couldn’t quite say Dom yet.

“Yeah,” Brian said, smiling, allowing her to see the happiness he felt. “Uncle Dom’s coming home.”

Rose pushed away from him and sat up, her gaze moving to the steps Dom would walk up when he got home, as if she expected to see him round the corner any moment.

“He’s not here, yet,” Brian said, stroking a soothing hand down her back. “But almost; you can hear the car coming.”

Rose listened, and then she looked up at Brian with wide eyes that made him laugh. “You can tell him he needs to replace a spark plug when he gets here.”

“Da!” Rose said, bouncing on Brian’s lap.

He could feel the excitement tensing her tiny body, the anticipation of seeing Dom again. Brian understood, because it mirrored his own sentiments. The engine noise grew nearer and Rose pointed towards the steps. “Da!”

Brian’s heart leapt into his throat, and then dropped to his belly when he heard the car slow, heard Dom pull into the driveway and cut the engine. “Shall we go meet him?” Brian said as he stood, trying to mask the thrill that went through his body at the thought of seeing Dom again.

Rose bounced in his arms, trying to hurry him along. Brian’s heart raced at the sound of car the door closing quietly (in deference to Rose, who should’ve been asleep at that hour), and Dom’s footsteps crunching across the gravel.

Dom was looking at his feet as he mounted the steps, but his head came up when he sensed them there. A smile split Dom’s face (its twin on Brian’s) when he saw them. He dropped his duffel, held out both arms and easily caught Rose when she threw herself at him with a shrill cry of “Da!”

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dom said as Rose wound her tiny arms around his neck. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in the baby sweet scent of her (Brian knew, because he often did it himself), and squeezed her until Rose squeaked and squirmed in his arms.

“Don’t, Da!” Rose demanded imperiously, one hand on Dom’s face to make sure that he was giving her his full attention.

“But you’re my little cuddle bunny,” Dom said, and Brian snorted at Rose’s indignant squawk.

“Beach,” Rose said, pointing towards the water.

“Later,” Brian intervened, hoping she’d be asleep by then. “After Uncle Dom’s had something to eat. And maybe a shower.”

Dom smiled at him, and Brian’s stomach flipped. “Welcome home,” Brian said softly, not even trying to hide the grin that reflected everything he felt inside.

“It’s good to be home,” Dom said, his eyes warm and heavy on Brian.

“Are you hungry?” Brian opened the screen door and held it for Dom and Rose.

“I could eat,” Dom said as he tipped Rose upside down and carried her inside the house to the accompaniment of her giggles.

“I could make you a sandwich, or heat up the macaroni and cheese Rose wanted for dinner.”

“Macacheese,” Rose said, making her choice clear.

“Macaroni and cheese sounds good,” Dom said, “but I can heat it up.”

“Uh huh,” Brian said, leading the way to the kitchen. “Only if you can figure out how to do it with that little monkey climbing on your back.”

“This monkey?” Dom tickled Rose’s belly and she giggled until she finally managed to say, “Da, stop!”

Brian scooped chilled macaroni and cheese into a bowl, added a dash of milk, and then heated it in the microwave while Dom pulled out one of the chairs from the kitchen table and sat, holding Rose on his lap.

Brian watched Dom and Rose as Dom’s dinner warmed. Rose told him, in a language only a parent (or devoted uncle) would understand, everything she’d been up to while Dom was gone, and everything she expected them to do together now that he was back home. Brian got a beer out of the fridge, removed the cap, and set the bottle in front of Dom.

“Thanks,” Dom drawled, turning the same warm smile with which he’d been regarding Rose onto Brian.

“Welcome,” Brian managed, though his mouth had gone dry.

The microwave beeped before Brian could embarrass himself completely, staring at Dom like a lovesick puppy. He turned away, grateful for the distraction, and took the bowl out of the microwave. Brian stirred the milk into the macaroni and cheese. It was a little runny now, but it would thicken in a few seconds.

Brian set the bowl on the table, then slid onto the chair across from Dom. “You want me to take her while you eat?”

“Nah, I think I can manage,” Dom said, glancing down at Rose, who was already starting to droop after the excitement of Dom’s homecoming. Dom pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then pulled the bowl over and dug in.

Brian waited until Dom had finished eating to speak. He contented himself with the fact that Dom was sitting right there and he could stare to his heart’s content.

“How was your trip?” Brian said when Dom dropped the spoon and pushed the bowl back.

“It was good,” Dom said.

“And Han?”

“Also good,” Dom said with a grin, pleased with himself for having gotten Han and Gisele together, though matchmaking had been the last thing on his mind when he and Brian had gathered their team together in Brazil.

By now Rose was asleep, a warm weight in Dom’s arms, so they kept their voices low as they talked, not wanting to wake her. Eventually Brian felt the effects of the long day (he’d missed the afternoon nap he usually shared with Rose in favor of making the place look presentable for Dom’s homecoming), and he yawned.

“I think I’ll put this little monkey down and go take a shower,” Dom said.

“Okay,” Brian said, trying to sound casual even as his body reacted to the thought of what he expected to happen after Dom’s shower.

Brian followed Dom to the nursery Mia had enthusiastically decorated from the moment they’d moved into the house. He probably shouldn’t get as turned on as he did watching Dom’s large, capable hands settling Rose in her crib.

“Gonna join me?” Dom said when he stepped back into the hallway.

Brian blushed. “I, um, already showered.”

Dom chuckled, low and deep, and made Brian regret the fact that he’d already showered.

“Offer still stands,” Dom said as he headed down the hall to the master bedroom, drawing the tank off over his head as he went.

Brian had to clear his throat (twice) before he could speak. “I’ll just pick up the kitchen.”

“You do that,” Dom rumbled.

Brian escaped to the kitchen before he changed his mind. It didn’t take long to wash the bowl and spoon and set them in the dish drainer, and to rinse out the beer bottle and add it to the recycling. Brian wiped the dish rag over the table, though Dom hadn’t spilled a drop, but then he could put it off no longer. He retrieved Dom’s duffel from the front porch, locked up, turned out the lights, and headed for the bedroom.

Brian set Dom’s duffel at the foot of the bed. He’d have emptied it, tossing dirty clothes into the hamper and putting away the clean, but he’d learned the hard way that Dom sometimes brought gifts back with him when he went away. Gifts he didn’t want Brian to find before Dom could surprise him with them. It was a testament to how happy Rose had been to see Dom (and to how tired) that she hadn’t demanded her present right away.

Brian lit the candle beside the bed, and then the one on the dresser. He set down the lighter and looked at the photos of his family that Mia, and then Brian and placed there. The first that had been set in that spot of honor was one of him and Mia. She wasn’t showing yet, but both their hands cradled her belly as Brian stood behind her with his arms around her, and they smiled into the camera. The second was a picture of the three of them, Brian, Mia and Dom on one of his visits; the family Brian had found when he didn’t even realize he’d been looking for one.

Dom cradling a newborn Rose in his arms, Brian standing beside him, a hand on his shoulder as they both looked down at her, had been the first one Brian placed there. Pictures of Rose – walking, covered in chocolate, sleeping on Dom’s chest – filled the large multi-picture frame hanging on the wall above the dresser. Brian picked up the frame holding the last picture Mia had placed on the dresser.

A picture of Brian and Dom that she’d snapped one day without other of them being aware. She’d framed it and set it on the dresser with the other pictures depicting the family the three of them had created. Brian hadn’t realized the importance of it at the time. Not the day it joined the other two photos, nor the day she’d made them promise to take care of each other.

Not the day Dom moved in to help Brian out, nor the day Brian’s body had heated up while he’d watched Dom carefully bathing Rose in the kitchen sink. It had taken him nearly six months after they’d brought Rose home to understand what Mia had seen that day. Dom, as it turned out, had been waiting patiently for Brian to figure it out.

The shower shut off, pulling Brian out of his thoughts. He pressed a finger to his lips, and then to the framed photo of a smiling Mia. ‘I miss you,’ Brian thought, and, ‘Thank you.’

Brian turned away from the dresser as Dom stepped out of the bathroom, gloriously naked beneath the towel he’d wrapped around his waist.

“Get the kitchen all cleaned up?” Dom asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Yes,” Brian said, unable to keep the blush from rising to his skin, partly at Dom’s teasing, and partly because of the expanse of bared skin that tempted him to touch.

“Got any more chores you need to do before you turn in?” Dom said, his hand going to the knotted towel.

Brian swallowed hard, shaking his head as his eyes followed Dom’s hand. Dom tugged, and then let the towel fall. Dom’s cock lay against his thigh. Not hard yet, but showing some interest. Brian’s gaze moved up Dom’s body, over belly and chest, until his eyes met Dom’s.

Dom smirked. “You are so easy, O’Connor.”

Brian thought about denying it, but it was true, so he decided to own it, instead. “And you’re not?” Brian reached out and took Dom into his hand; Dom’s cock plumped up even more at the touch.

“Never said I wasn’t,” Dom drawled. “Come here.”

Dom reached for Brian, and Brian moved eagerly into his hands. Dom bent and claimed Brian’s mouth as his hands moved possessively over Brian’s back, pulling him in close until Brian could feel the damp heat of Dom through his clothes. Brian shivered when Dom’s hands slipped beneath his shirt.

“You’ve got too many clothes on,” Dom said against Brian’s neck, the rumble of his voice vibrating through Brian’s skin and heading straight for his dick.

Dom helped Brian out of his clothes, and then laid him out on the bed. Brian breathed Dom’s name as he crawled over Brian like a predatory cat.

“Missed you,” Dom said before he claimed Brian’s lips again.

Brian clutched Dom’s shoulders as they kissed, his hips moving in a bid for friction.

“Missed you, too,” Brian said when Dom released his lips. “Dom, please,” he added when Dom still hadn’t touched him.

“You just miss the sex,” Dom said.

“And the presents, of course,” Brian said, the last coming out as a squeal that he tried to tone down so it wouldn’t wake Rose when Dom dug his fingers into Brian’s side.

For some strange reason, Brian was even more hard when Dom finished tickling him. Breathing hard from the laughter he’d had to muffle, and the begging, Brian slid his hands over Dom’s head.

“You know it isn’t,” Brian said, even though he wasn’t sure Dom required an answer. “We could just cuddle, if you want,” he offered, only half kidding.

“Fuck that,” Dom said, shoving Brian’s thighs apart with his knees.

Somehow Brian managed to laugh and moan at the same time. “You’d better get going, then, before . . . .”

“Don’t say it,” Dom warned.

Brian grinned. “Just saying it isn’t going to make it . . . .”

“Don’t.”

“There is no such thing as a jinx . . . .”

Dom captured Brian’s lips and pressed a slick finger inside him. Brian keened his surprise and desire into Dom’s mouth. Dom released Brian’s lips so he could hear the sounds he made, and Brian didn’t disappoint. As much as he tried to not sound so damned needy when Dom touched him like this, Brian couldn’t help it.

“You should’ve just . . . done this . . . before,” Brian gasped as he squirmed on the finger Dom worked in and out of him.

“Doing it now,” Dom said, pressing in with a second finger.

“Oh, fuck,” Brian moaned, and then let his eyes fall shut as he concentrated on riding out the sensations spiraling through him. He’d been thinking about this all day, from the moment Dom had called to tell Brian he’d be home that night.

When Brian said as much to Dom, he chuckled. “I know. Why do you think I call you?”

“Out of the goodness of your heart?”

Dom chuckled again.

“Bastard,” Brian groaned as he opened around a third finger. “Dom, I’m ready, just . . . .”

“Want me to fuck you, Bri?” Dom taunted, though Brian could hear the slight quaver that meant Dom was near to losing control, as well.

“Yes!” Brian said. “Yes . . . fuck!” Brian swore when Dom’s fingers found and rode his prostate. Brian couldn’t keep his hips still, or keep the moans quiet as he fucked himself on Dom’s fingers.

“Need it bad, don’t you?” Dom drawled.

“Yes, Dom, please,” Brian pleaded.

“You a slut for my cock, Brian, or will anybody’s do?”

Brian’s eyelids shot open. That was new. “Just yours,” Brian breathed. “Dom . . . .”

“Better be,” Dom said, watching Brian’s face as he teased his entrance with a fourth finger.

Brian’s eyes went wide with disbelief. “Dom!” he whined. Dom could play with Brian for hours when he got in the mood. Sometimes he’d make Brian come and come until he didn’t think he could come again, and other times he’d make Brian wait until Brian thought he’d explode with the pleasure-pain of the denial. Brian had no idea what kind of mood Dom was in tonight.

Dom chuckled at Brian’s reaction, then slowly withdrew his fingers. Brian sighed in relief.

“Fucking finally,” Brian muttered as Dom pressed his face into Brian’s neck and guided his lubed cock to Brian’s well-stretched hole. They didn’t bareback often, despite having made sure they were both safe, but homecoming night was a special occasion.

Dom nipped at Brian’s shoulder in retaliation, and then they both groaned as Dom pushed inside him. Brian forced himself to relax as he stretched around Dom’s cock, and soon Dom slid all the way inside him.

Brian moaned as Dom filled him up so good, and then grunted as Dom pulled back and slammed his hips against Brian’s ass, driving his cock into him. “Fuck . . . yeah.”

Dom pressed a kiss to the side of Brian’s neck, then straightened up so he sat on his heels. He put his hands on the inside of Brian’s knees and pushed his legs back further, opening him up so that Dom went deeper on the next thrust, exposing him so that Dom could watch his cock moving in and out of Brian’s ass.

Brian whimpered as the flush heated his skin. They both loved it when Dom watched himself fucking Brian. Brian loved seeing the expressions on Dom’s face, the pleasure and the possessiveness, and Dom loved knowing that it drove Brian wild. Brian made sounds that would embarrass himself if he could remember them later, if he’d believed he was even capable of making them, and Dom fucked him even harder.

Brian clawed at the blanket beneath him as Dom pounded into him, touched that spot inside him and made him see stars. “Dom, please.”

“Not yet,” Dom said. The fucking bastard. “I like seeing you like this. Besides, I bet I can make you come without even touching you.”

Brian groaned.

“You’d do that for me, wouldn’t you, Bri?” Dom cajoled. “Come all over yourself if I asked you to?”

Brian gasped, but didn’t speak. Partly because he couldn’t, and partly because he wasn’t going to give Dom the satisfaction of admitting that he would.

“Do it,” Dom continued, uncaring of Brian’s silence. “Come for me, Bri.”

Brian groaned as every muscle in his body went taut, and then his cock jerked as it pulsed, shooting come out to spatter Brian’s chest and belly at Dom’s command.

“Good boy,” Dom said as he bent down and captured Brian’s lips. The kiss was messy, and then not much of a kiss at all as Dom groaned against Brian’s lips and spilled himself inside Brian’s ass.

“Fuck,” Brian gasped as Dom tried to catch his breath above him without falling onto him and squishing him. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

Dom gently withdrew from Brian’s body, and then fell off to the side with a grunt. “Of course it was,” he said.

Brian reached out and gave Dom a lazy swat as he stretched out his legs and felt the pleasant ache in his ass. He gently scratched at Dom’s belly as he contemplated how nice it would be if he could just roll over and cuddle up next to Dom and fall asleep. Unfortunately, he couldn’t be covered in sweat and lube and come if Rose woke up in the night and called for him.

Brian forced himself to get up and head for the bathroom. He cleaned himself up at the sink, then rinsed out the cloth and ran it under cold water. Brian dropped the cold cloth on Dom’s stomach, laughing as Dom’s entire body jerked in protest.

“Clean up,” Brian said, “before . . . .”

“Don’t say it,” Dom ground out between gritted teeth, giving Brian a look that told him he’d be paying for his actions later.

Brian laughed at Dom’s superstition as he found the briefs Dom had taken off of him earlier and slipped them back on. Rose hadn’t figured out how to climb out of her crib yet, but Brian wanted to be prepared for when she did. He did not need his daughter seeing him naked, even if she was only a year old.

Dom cleaned himself up, then rolled off the bed. He carried the towel he’d discarded previously and the soiled cloth back to the bathroom. When he came back out he caught Brian up in a bear hug. “I really fucking missed you.”

Brian wound his arms around Dom’s neck. “I really fucking missed you, too.”

The kiss Dom gave him then was slow and sweet, the welcome home kiss they hadn’t gotten to before. They paused the kiss for a moment, listening intently when they heard a stirring from the other room. Brian was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when Rose called out, “Da!”

They waited, but her second, “Da!” was even more demanding. A command that he present himself to her forthwith. She probably just needed reassurance that Dom was really home, and that it hadn’t been a dream.

Brian patted Dom on the shoulder. “Welcome home,” he said, and then chuckled at the overdone look of annoyance that Dom gave him before going off happily to deal with Rose.

Brian pulled back the sheet and blanket, listening to the low rumble of Dom’s voice as he spoke with Rose. He went over to the dresser, touched his fingers to the picture of Dom holding Rose before bending down to blow out the candle. Brian left the candle on the night stand burning and climbed beneath the covers. A few minutes later Dom returned.

“She wanted to know if I’d brought her a present,” Dom told Brian.

Reminded of his thought from earlier, Brian huffed a laugh. Dom blew out the remaining candle, and then slid under the covers with Brian. He spooned up behind Brian and put an arm over him. Dom pressed a kiss to the back of Brian’s neck, and then dropped his head to the pillow.

Brian smiled as he slid his hand over Dom’s, linked their fingers together. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me, too,” Dom said.

When he heard Dom’s breaths even out behind him, Brian allowed his eyes to close. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was the joyful expression on Dom’s face when he’d looked up and seen Brian and Rose waiting for him to come home.

The End


End file.
